The Reason
by OkkiNao
Summary: This story is the long version of why Azusa had to move.It starts off when they are kids. Their approximate ages are:Azusa: 6 Hatsumi: 6 Ryoki:7
1. The Reason

"RIING!" It was recess time, and everyone was let out to play. Ryoki crossed his arms and stared at Hatsumi.

"There's something about her that bothers me."

Ryoki frowned and walked up to Hatsumi. She was picking flowers out of the ground and placing them in a bucket. Ryoki stared at the flowers in disgust. He picked up the bucket, dumped out all the flowers and stomped on them. Ryoki smirked at Hatsumi and then laughed. She looked up at him in fear. She made an "x" with her arms to cover her face.

"Please don't hurt me!"

Ryoki tightened his fist and threw it at Hatsumi. But right before his fist met her face, he heard someone shout out his name.

"Hey! Ryoki! Why don't you pick on someone your own size, huh? "

Azusa walked towards Ryoki.

"Why you little…"

Ryoki pulled his fist away from Hatsumi's face and fired it at Azusa instead. Azusa was smart, and managed to dodge the hit. Sadly, Ryoki threw an unexpected punch at Azusa that hit him hard in the stomach and knocked him to the ground. Azusa held onto his stomach and looked at Ryoki. Ryoki approached Azusa and said something that kind of scared Azusa.

"You don't…wanna mess with me."

Azusa, still holding on to his stomach, stood up.

"Your just…just a-"

Before they know it, a huge crowd gathered around the two. They all started chanting.

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!"

But before anything else could happen, a teacher named Miss Ochiwa broke up the fight.

"Boys…I would like to see you inside."

Azusa,Ryoki,and Miss Ochiwa walked into her classroom. They sat down at a table in the back at the room. It was quiet for a few minutes…until Miss Ochiwa broke the silence.

"What happened out there?"

The two boys started talking at the same time.

"Ryoki was being mean to h-"

'He was about to hit me so I-"

"Wait, wait, stop. One at a time."

Miss Ochiwa listened to both of the boys' side of the story. As she was doing this, Hatsumi walked up to the door. She could hear scolding both Azusa, and Ryoki.

"Um…Miss Ochiwa…"

Miss Ochiwa was startled.

"Oh, Hatsumi!"

"Azusa didn't do anything. He was…protecting me."

Miss Ochiwa looked at Azusa. He was all beat up and injured. Then at Ryoki, all clean and perfect.

"Very well then. Azusa you are free to go, but I will need to talk to you after school."

Azusa stood up,and walked out the door with Hatsumi


	2. Saved by the Bell

Azusa walked out the door with Hatsumi. They headed to the playground in silence.

"Hey look! It's Azusa and Hatsumi!"

Hatsumi looked up and saw a kid named Ryuu pointing at them.

"Oh…uh…hi Ryuu!" Hatsumi said as she waved and smiled at him.

Then, Ryuus twin sister Ayu popped out of nowhere and asked Azusa a question that made him and Hatsumi blush.

"Azusa do you like Hatsumi?"

"Wha? No! Of course not! Why would I?...I mean…"

Azusa stopped talking. The more he denied liking Hatsumi, the more everyone would think he did. But it was sorta true. He had always liked her, but in a brotherly way. A while after they became friends, every time something would happen to Hatsumi, he felt the need to protect her.

"Um…Azusa…Are you alright?" hatsumi asked

"What? Oh…yeah! I'm fine!"

"You sure? You were staring into space for a while! :p"

"I bet he was thinking about Hatsumi!" One kid shouted

All of a sudden, Ryuu,Ayu,and a few other kids started singing a song.

Azusa and Hatsumi sittin in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First co-

RIIIING!

The bell rang and it was time to go inside and get ready to go home. Azusa walked towards the classroom and Hatsumi followed. They walked in silence,until one of them said something.

"Azusa…I'm really sorry."

"Nah its ok…I guess…and its not your fault."

Then, they entered the classroom,packed up their stuff, and headed towards the front door where Miss Ochiwa said goodbye.

"Azusa, I would like to speak with you and your parents after class okay?"

Azusa nodded his head at Miss Ochiwa and walked out the door with Hatsumi. They met up with their parents in the parking lot.

"Mom…my teacher wants to talk to you…"

"Oh Azusa…okay."

Azusa and his mom walked towards the classroom and entered.

"Ah! Nice to see you!"

"Nice to see you too. So, what was this you'd like to speak with me about? Is it about Azusa? Did he get into another fight?"

"I'm afraid so." Miss Ochiwa said as she gestured Azusa and his mom to a desk.

"This is the fourth fight Azusa has gotten into this year. He is a great student but,oh. The principal has decided to remove him from the school."


	3. Away

Ten minutes passed, and Hatsumi and her mom were still waiting outside.

"Mommy I left my jacket in the classroom."

"Okay go get it, but be quick!"

"Okay!"

Hatsumi ran to the classroom door and saw Azusa.

"So it is settled. Azusa will no longer attend this school. I will need you to sign some papers to verify his removal.

Azusa saw Hatsumi and stared at her for a moment. Then, she put a finger to her lips and left. When she you got back to her mom, her mom she asked her something.

"Hatsumi,did you find your jacket?"

Hatsumi had forgotten. She told her mom that she was going to get her jacket!

"Huh? Oh uh…no" she looked left to right,up and down hoping that she would get an idea. "Oh look!" she giggled "I was wearing it the whole time!" Then she ran into the car.

Suddenly,Azusa and his mom emerged from the school and came to the car.

"We are moving…"

Hatsumi's mom gasped in astonishment

"What? But were…Did you try reasoning with them?"

"Yes,but it was no use. We are moving."

When they arrived back at home, Azusas mom picked up the phone and dialed a number.

"Honey…is it okay if we come live with you?"

Just a while after that,Azusa and his mom started packing their bags. They were going to live in North Korea where his father was stationed. The the next morning,Hatsumi and her mom went to go drop off Azusa and his mom at the airport. After that,they never saw eachother again. That was until ten years later…when they remet.


End file.
